Change of Heart
by majorfangirl
Summary: Everyone adored the new guy at school- everyone, that is, except Marian Paroo. But perhaps a kiss the day before Valentine's Day might change her feelings. AU High School Marold


**A/N: A Valentines Day story, but guess what? Just because the holiday ends doesn't mean my stories do! In an effort to reach one hundred stories before summer vacation, I'm going to start with my nifty Valentine project! Basically, I write some Valentine oneshots for my main fandoms. First up is The Music Man!**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_, a blonde girl thought, ducking her head lower in the book she was reading, hoping that he wouldn't see her. No such luck.

"Why, hello there, Marian," that same annoying voice that she had heard so many times said. Really, it was actually a nice, charismatic voice, but to her, it was annoying simply because he was Harold Hill and he would not leave her alone!

One month ago, the dark haired, brown eyed man had transferred into River City high school and immediately everyone adore him and his fun nature, his magnetic personality. Everyone, except the outcast, Marian Paroo.

She was a proper, quiet girl with an ugly rumor floating over her head, one started by some nosy seniors who were convinced that she had been engaging in improper conduct with a teacher who had happened to be her late fathers best friend. She preferred to spend her time in the school library, reading just about any book she could find. She had not been drawn to this guys charm and because of that, he pursued her relentlessly.

For one month, she had managed to escape him, though no matter how she tried, he always managed to find her again. Really, he was beyond annoying. She slammed her book shut, stood up, and walked in the opposite direction. He, of course, just followed her, attempting to make conversation. She ignored him.

She walked all the way home, and he followed her all the way there. She turned to him, fire in her eyes. "Why do you insist on bugging me from dawn until dusk?" she hissed.

"Why, its because I lo-"

"Not that excuse again! No one can love somebody when they've known them for a month and haven't had a civil conversation with them. I want to know why you wont leave me alone!"

"Fine. If you really want to know, it's as simple as this: everywhere I go, people adore me. I've never had someone dislike me as much as you. Plus, I love a good challenge. And you, Miss Marian, are just that." Then he kissed her. It was just a kick peck on the lips, but it was enough to earn him a slap and a door slammed in his face.

He smirked, rubbing the red spot on his cheek, "You can try, but you can't avoid me forever."

~X~

In her room, Marian was curled up on the floor, out of breath because she had run up the stairs. And, of course, because she had just been kissed by the male she despised with every fiber of her being. Her initial reaction had been shock, but it had faded into anger quick enough for her to have done what she did, but now it was back, as was another feeling.

She felt numb. Almost dizzy, but most definitely numb. Her thoughts were swirling out of control and she could not grab onto one. What was happening to her? She had read a lot, and when you read a lot, you become familiar with many emotions, but she could not put a label on this one, other than...

Shaking her head, she tried to let it go and work on her homework, though she couldn't hide from this new feeling for very long.

~X~

By the time she woke up, the numbness has turned into something else. Light, airy, bubbly, almost indescribable, but she felt as if she could jump high enough and then she would take flight. Oh, how cliche her thoughts were, but that was the only way she could think to describe it.

Then, suddenly, she groaned and the feeling disappeared for a moment. Today was a day she generally tended to dread. February 14th. Valentine's Day.

Some said she hated it because she was bitter at the fact that she actually was sweet sixteen and never been kissed, save for the ones who believed the nasty rumor (though she _had_ been kissed now and her feelings still remained the same), but she was convinced that it was because it had turned into a commercial holiday of crappy cards and candy. No one actually even knew the history of the day anymore!

However, her feeling of dread was pushed aside by the unnatural feeling that had taken up residence inside her. She knew it was connected to that kiss and to Harold Hill, and she really knew what it was, but there was no way she would ever, ever let herself think that it was true.

~X~

Things weren't much better for him because halfway to his home, he was suddenly hit with a new feeling, something that he had never felt for any girl before. The impact nearly knocked him over as he suddenly realized that Marian Paroo was more than a challenge, she was his love interest.

Now, here it was, Valentines Day. He had planned to really attempt to win her that day, he had even gotten her roses, but now, now he wasn't so sure. Of course he was still himself, but he was beginning to wonder if this pursuit of Marion should continue in the way it had been going. After all, then she had just been a trophy to achieve but now, now that he had actual feelings for her, what was he to do?

Perhaps, if he could just talk to her, maybe he could manage to sort everything out. Deciding that was the best course of action, he endured the long school day, waiting until he could see Marian. Finally, the day was over and he made sure to slip out of his last class quickly, in order to avoid any girls who wanted to shower him with Valentines.

He managed to reach the library without too many detainments and found Marian in the same corner as always.

"What do you want?" she whispered, ignoring the fact that her heartbeat picked up and the odd feeling only intensified.

"I want to talk to you. The library's no place for that, so would you please come with me?"

Normally, she would have said no. Normally, she would have gone back to reading. Normally, she wouldn't be sitting in the grass with him, behind the school building. But she was and she would have to talk with him, whether she wanted to or not. Knowing him, he would probably just try some romantic trick in another attempt to win her over.

She was surprised when he just said, "Marion..."

She looked at him, into his eyes, and that was when it hit her. All these feelings, everything she had experienced, all had one meaning and one meaning only: she was in love with Harold Hill. It was odd that she didn't let this affect her too much, this realizing she was in love with the one she detested. She only smiled slightly and laughed a bit. Who would have guessed that it would turn out like this?

"Marian, for a long time now I've been pretending to like you only because I wanted to win over yet another girl. I even bought roses for you. But, when I kissed you, I realized that you weren't just somebody I could make love me and then forget about you. I could never forget about you because when I kissed you, I realized that I was in love with you..."

He trailed off uncertainly, wondering what to do next. This was the first time he had confessed his love to anyone. Heck, this was the first time he had been in love with anyone!

Marian was in shock and didn't know what to do. She could remember some cheap, poorly written novel that only a twelve year old who thought she was in love could enjoy, and, to the surprise of both of them, she did exactly what the cardboard cutout heroine would have done. She kissed him and said, "That's just fine because after you kissed me, I realized that I have fallen in love with you."

~X~

The next day, she walked over to her corner that had been forgotten the day before. There, marking the place in the book she had been reading, was a single red rose.

**A/N: I could probably rewrite this as a longer story, if I ever get the urge to. Or, someone could adopt this. Anyway, look out for more stories from me and remember to review if you ever want to see Harold again!**


End file.
